The Inflation suit of Ariel
by The Whip
Summary: Read the story.


**At the New York City ballroom party, the young woman with long, wavy, flowing bright red hair and a cap of the hair crowning over her head, bright blue eyes, bright red lips. Wore an black hoodie with a tight long sleeved t-shirt, tight blue jeans and black dress high heels and all under the clothes was a bright red oversized lycra rubber suit, clearly intended to resemble a balloon. Kinda looks like a hazmat suit without the mask on, latex gloves and socks and a cord on her left breast. This is Ariel she is trying to find her date Eric who seen doesn't like her at and trys to asked him if he can give her the key to his room and get her stuff and try to live at a another place on her own.**

**As she walks through the crowd trying to get through there she didn't noticed she bumped into a brown haired woman in a street clothes with a wine in her hand and spilled it on her.**

**"Oh, I'm so sorry Ms. I didn't watch I was going at please forgive me." Ariel said trying to wiped off the strain on the brown haired woman's clothes with a napkin and it pissed her off not wanting any sympathy from her.**

**"You'll regret this ever crossing me." She said with a growl.**

**"I curse you!" Shouted the woman, mumbling a few words in a different language, maybe it was Latin, and notices some on the hoodie a small bump and grasped it and pulled the cord under the hoodie on Ariel's suit.**

**Then pushed her away from her walked away from the red haired young woman and Ariel was shock and notices a key in her pocket because the woman had it and this was Eric's newest girlfriend Vanessa and notices that she pulled the cord on her suit under her clothes and she has to get out of there before the suit inflates her and so she runs towards the elevator her heels clanking on the floor loudly and gets up the stairs and gets to the elevator and press the button to the lobby and the doors closed and about 2 minutes later the elevator reaches the floor and Ariel runs out from it and she starts to hear the hissing sound in the suit and begins to inflate slowly on her belly and her jeans felt like it was getting tighter and tighter with each step she took.**

**Ariel reaches to the outside of the building and held a taxi and got in and tell him to get to her home quickly and he nodded and step on the gas to her home.**

**Ariel heard a small pop. Blinking, she looked down and almost screamed. Her suit was poking out from her tight shirt and against her now straining jeans zipper and about 5 minutes later they reach her home and Ariel pay the cabbie and she rush into her home slammed the door shut and quickly gripped the suit and tried to push it in, but in wouldn't budge. Hell, it didn't even give from her fingers; the suit was taunt and firm and...still growing? She heads for the bedroom and called her friend and as she walks with her growing belly and she felt light but with some heavy in the front, sometimes thinking that she was going to fall over. Suddenly her seashell bra felt a little tight. And she saw her suit on the chest area was inflating slowly and they were soon size of basket ball, and still growing. Suddenly though, she couldn't breathe. Her bra was cutting into her, she wheezed out "can't...breathe...too tight..."**

**Then, her bra finally snapped at the back and she took a few deep breathes. Now, there was only her shirt and hoodie that was left. The arms started to inflate slowly and when she looked down, the zipper was slowly going down as her chest area grew. And it was starting to scare her that she was still growing.**

**"Stop growing!" She said with fear, and then felt her pants were getting tighter. Looking behind her, she saw that her ass area of the suit and thighs too were starting to grow.**

**"My ass too?!" She said with shock, and her ass was easily catching up to her chest area.**

**The chest area and belly grew and the zipper goes down more quickly and then reaches the end and the hoodie got off of Ariel's arms, chest, and belly as they swell and she ran to the bedroom's door open it, only to get stuck before she could get in. Her ass was clearly stuck in the door, and soon her chest area had gotten caught up. The size of a water melon, and still growing. Ariel tried to push herself through the door, using all of her leg strength. But so far, it was little to no use for her. Her rear area along with her chest area and belly were still growing into the door frame. Groaning, Ariel whimpered out "too tight! Gotta get unstuck!" But, to add more to her troubles, Ariel felt something else... the arms of the suit and her torso didn't seem to give the pressure of the doorframe. Was the air or helium filling them up? Looking at her arms on the shirt and the sleeves seems to rip slowly each time as the suit inflates from the shoulders to the wirsts.**

**Soon, Ariel heard something; it was a loud noise...as if something was breaking? Looking to her side, the doorframe was starting to break from the pressure of her suit. Using that opportunity, she broke free and fell onto her torso and rolled into the room and wobbled back and forth.**

**Groaning, Ariel pushed herself to her feet which much difficulty with her growing assets and her heels. Taking a deep breath Ariel looked down and saw that her front side of the suit had now grown to the size of overfilled basket ball. Turning she looked and saw that it was like she had stuffed medicine ball in the back of her pants. Her thighs area were still growing to the point of touching each other.**

**She trys to push everything in, the seat of her pants soon started to rip and then they ripped off of her in half because of her thighs and calfs inflating expect for the heels on her feet they remained unbreakable. And, a small hole soon to started grow in the front of her shirt as they tear down to the middle because of the chest and belly areas and it was slowly getting bigger. She walked towards the lamp table with the phone, well, more like waddled. And as she waddled, the bigger her suit grew.**

**When she reach the phone, Her shirt ripped as the suit now free to grow and Ariel pick up the phone and she felt her panties get tight and soon they ripped off her and contiuned to swell and Ariel quickly dial the number of her friend and place the ringing phone to her ear on the side of the suit's arms started to look like mini cones and the fingers look like sausages.**

**Suddenly the phone pick up and a sleepy voice was heard. "Hello? Who is this?" The man's voice say.**

**"Spidey! Help me! It's happening to me! Please help me!" Ariel shouted with fear in her voice.**

**"What? Ariel I think your just seeing things..."**

**"Then come over please!"**

**"Alright, on my way." With that, he hung up the phone and now, Ariel was on her own. Until Spidey came here anyway, she stared at her suit and the upper part was totally rounded out like a pufferfish and the thighs along with the calfs were mini tree trunks and the arms and hands were mini cones and sausages and suddenly she fell to the bed laying on her bloated back and ass and her arms and legs stuck out in a X position with her heels still unbroken and the suit stopped inflating and she couldn't get up now...Looks like she was stuck until Spidey would arrive to help her.**

**The phone slide out from her head side and onto the bed and suddenly, she heard it...her door opening, and walking in was her friend Spidey.**

**"Ariel, you alri-holy freaking shit..." He muttered when he saw her bloated suit. Walking over to her, Spidey stared at her for a few minutes, thinking that this was a dream. Pinching his face, slapping his face, thinking that he was asleep but nothing, he was wide awake. And seeing his friend's bloated suit right before his eyes. Ariel flapped her feet and hands at her vastly inflated limbs.**

**"Whoa...you weren't kidding but you sure that this is a curse? Seems someone pulled the cord on you." Spidey say.**

**"But I don't want to explode Spidey?" Asked Ariel with fear in her voice, and Spidey knew that she was truly afraid if it was him. Giving her a soft smile he wrapped his muscular arms around her body, his palms resting on her swelled body.**

**"I don't care; well I would care about exploding but not this." Spidey pulled off her heels and gently lay on the ground and Ariel smiled and wrapped her limbs around him vastly inflated that is, Spidey lowering himself on top of her expended friend. He sank slightly into Ariel's front, causing Ariel to moan quietly at the closeness and warmth of his body from the suit. Suddenly Spidey took her to the floor earning a squeal from her and Ariel quickly scuttled backwards so her head was in view with Spidey's head. "Come here Spidey and let me get under your clothes." Ariel say in a husky tone and suddenly Ariel scooted back and lifted Spidey's shirt and scuttled forward and placeing her legs into his sweat pants and switched to the back's side of Spidey and she was under Spidey's clothes with him in it and she nibbled playfully on Spidey's neck and she pushed Spidey to the bed laying on top of him and she felt so light on his body and wrapped her arms and legs on him not wanting to let him go from her and giggled with her in his clothes and her bloated suit as she curled into him and some groaning and squeaking from her suit.**

**The next day Ariel feels like her suit has deflated after Spidey twisted the cord and pulled it and wondered if Spidey left her and rubbed something with her hand and notices that Spidey was asleep with her on top of him and Ariel smiled and kissed him on the cheek and layed back on him with her arms wrapped around him.**

**Spidey awoke up and notices his hand on her left breast after deflated her suit and felt a wetness on his cheek Ariel just kissed me on the cheek.**

**He turn his head towards her and gently shake her on the shoulder and Ariel woke up and smiles at her new boyfriend. "Morning Spidey." Ariel say with a smile.**

**"Morning Ariel I see that deflated your suit last night." Spidey said with a smile.**

**"Hey Spidey isn't the summer by any chance?" Ariel asked with a curious look.**

**"It is Ariel why?" Spidey asked.**

**"Because I wanted to see if this suit could make a great floatation device. Please I really want to do it." Ariel pleaded playfully at him begging him to use his pool at his house.**

**"All right Ariel go get your stuff packed and meet me at front of your house and we can go to my house in Tenn." Spidey said with a smile which Ariel scream in happy and kissed him madly on the lips and released him and slid out of his clothes and Spidey laughs and gets out of her bed and heads for his car outside of her house.**

**Ariel was packing some stuff for her weekend to spend some time with Spidey and maybe pleasure her in such heights that she maybe never seen or feel and she got done packing and put on her heels leaving her suit exposed and she runs out of her house and notices that Spidey was in his Dodge red pickup truck and she got an idea for a another inflate your girlfriend's suit.**

**"Hey Spidey can I ride in the back of the truck I mean not the outside back inside back?" Ariel asked.**

**"Sure Ariel if you want." Spidey say as she put her stuff in the front seat and got in the back and she scooted up to Spidey's hand and she guides his hand not knowing towards her cord on her left breast and Ariel smiled before screamed in fake scared and Spidey got scared and pulled the suit's cord and the suit this filled up fast and her legs stuck out straight and her arms pilled to her sides and Spidey looks behind him and notices he just fell for the prank from Ariel.**

**"Ariel!" Spidey yelled at her playfully and she laughs.**

**Spidey sighs and heads for his house in Tennesse and about few hours drive later they reach there and Spidey grabs her stuff and grabs her and puts her on his shoulder and Ariel laughs with delight and opened the door as he throw her stuff on the sofa and pulled her through some groaning and squeaking of her protesting balloon costume hanged in the doorframe and her suit sprang back up into a spherical shape and Spidey put her on her feet and shut the door.**

**"All right Ariel welcome to my home and tomorrow let's just see if your suit can do it in the pool ok." Spidey say and she nodded and trys to reach the cord but it was impossible for her to reach it with the fingers on her suit along with the bunk of it.**

**"Here Ariel allow me." Spidey said and grasped the cord and twisted the cord so the handle was now in vertical. Then, he pulled it and the air inside Ariel's suit came out and deflated to normal. Then Spidey set the cord back to "Inflate" position.**

**"Thanks Spidey listen I'm going to get this suit off all right." Ariel said and Spidey shrugs and gives Ariel her stuff in her suitcase and takes it and heads upstairs and Spidey sits on the sofa and turns on the tv and as he watches some tv, he brings out a ring from his pocket and it was a engagement ring he was to propose to Ariel within 2 nights.**

**As Ariel heads for the bedroom she kicks off her heels and slims off the suit off her body and fold it in a neat fold and she was naked and puts on some clothes and head down to the living room.**

**But she notices something in Spidey's hand and a diamond ring it was and Ariel gasped he was propose to her what night though.**

**"He's going to ask me in marriage." **

**Ariel gasped and before her eyes went from wide to really happy and she sqeaul with happiness and hopped over the sofa grabbed the ring from Spidey's hand.**

**Spidey gasped and notices that Ariel got ahold of the ring from his hand. "Ariel! What the crap you did that?" Spidey asked annoyed.**

**"Spidey why did you have this ring with you and that answer is yes I will married you." Ariel said happliy and slipped the ring on her finger and Ariel looks at him and pounced on him kissing him hungrily. Spidey couldn't figure out what's going on that Ariel stole that ring from him or she is loving him like a animal.**

**After about 10 hours of making out Ariel was grinning like crazy while Spidey was the same expect for grinning like an idiot.**

**"All right Ariel, all right." Spidey was tired from his making out with Ariel.**

**"Thanks Spidey. That was a wild ride." Ariel said husky and trace a line on his chin and chest.**

**After they got up from the sofa they notices the night sky outside and they got to bed Spidey in sweat pants and tank top while Ariel put on the red suit on her and slipped her smooth, pale legs in the suit into a silk pair of pajama bottoms over the suit. Before putting on the upper half of the red suit, she unhooked her bra, letting her bountiful boobs unsquish. Not meaning to brag, but Ariel was quite proud of her large breasts. She zipped up the upper half of the suit, slipped her arms through the sleeves of the suit and put on her matching top which was blue and the bottoms were blue too.**

**Sliding into bed, Ariel lay beside by Spidey with an arm around his waist they sleeped peacefully for a few hours.**

**But about few hours later a heavy knock on the door of the cabin and Spidey woke up to go see who it is only to pushed back down by Ariel. "Don't worry Spidey you sleep and I go and check it out." Ariel said with a smile and he nodded and layed back on the pillow and bed.**

**Ariel got up and walked away from the bed and head up the spiral staircase of the basement bedroom and heads for the front door which was white wood and the side walls with windows and the front size was a big wooden wall with the door and when Ariel open up the door only to greeted by a heavily drunked Eric his clothes in tattered and a beer bottle in his hand.**

**"Eric what are you doing?" Ariel asked in shocked that her ex-boyfriend show up at this cabin in Tennessee.**

**"Ariel, there is something I need to tell you." Eric said in a drunk tone and he on his knee and held Ariel's hand and got out a black box from his pocket and opened it inside was a ring.**

**"Ariel I shoulden known that you are the woman of my dreams. Ariel, I will you marry me?" Eric asked.**

**Ariel was in shock and Eric asked her in marriage but she was about to get married to Spidey instead of saying yes she rear back her hand and slapped him across the face sending him back from her and knocking the box out of his hand and the bottle as it shattered on the ground.**

**"No!" Was Ariel needed to said and Eric got up and gathering up the box and looks at Ariel with angry eyes and notices again a small bump on her left breast under the pjs and notices the red gloves on her hand and socks on her feet meaning she was wearing the red suit on her.**

**"You bitch!" Eric said and ran at her and grasped the cord and pulled it about 1 minute and released it from his hand and it shot backwards with a snap before sticking in the circle area.**

**Eric pushed her back from the doorway and slammed the door shut.**

**Ariel was angry that Eric pushed her back from the door and got up to her feet but in shock that he pulled the cord again like Vanessa did and she starts to hear the hissing sound again and her suit on the belly area start to grow until it was an oversized stomach. Ariel places her hands on it, giving it a squish. It squished easily, and felt quite puffy like air.**

**She was skeptic, but it seemed as thought it was getting...bigger? Ariel wasn't quite sure. She lifted her silk pajama top. Her belly area was huge. Prefectly round and puffy. Ariel poked it with her finger, and her finger just squished right into her belly.**

**She felt bubbly and bloated. A very airy feeling filled her suit. She felt light as air almost. Ariel couldn't believe her eyes. Her suit on her belly area expanded larger and larger. Ariel pulled her silk top down over her giant suit belly area, shocked to see it barely covered it. Her silk pajama top clung extremely tight against her growing suit's mass on the belly area.**

**Ariel felt dizzy and unbalanced. The new weight of her expending suit on the belly area made her legs wobble. But soon enough, she felt a bloated blast of air increase in her thighs area of the suit. That bloating rush of air filled her thighs on the suit nicely. Her silk pajama bottoms began to feel tight.**

**Ariel squeezed her ass area of the suit tightly. Slowly but surely the strange feeling of the air spread itself throughout her butt. Her ass area expended so gracefully, shapely as ever with an extreme increase in volume. Her butt jiggled as it increased to the size of two basketballs drooping sexily off her well bloated thighs. All this did not take any attention away from her belly area of the suit, which bloated massively.**

**Ariel was positively shocked. She rubbed her hands on her suit of the belly, soothing the raging air inside. Her suit stretched to contain the air inside. Her pajamas began to feel so tight. Her abdomen area of the suit swelled up with air as well, making her front end of the suit very rounded. The only obscuirty being her gloriously round bottom of the suit.**

**Ariel's legs wobbled to support her swelling suit body. So much air was being pumped in every part of her suit body (not the actual body the suit). Ariel felt lighter and lighter. The air inside her suit was swelling her up like a balloon. Ariel's curious mind tried to process everything at once, but so much was going on!**

**Her pajama top lifted, revealing her red rubber suit. Her belly area was simply too massive to be contained by her tight, silk pajama top. So it slowly began to lifting off her body on the suit.**

**"Oh my gosh..." Ariel whispered under her breath as she squished her slowly expanding ass on the suit.**

**She wobbled towards the basement stairs, carefully balancing herself so she would not fall over and the suit made some squeaking and groaning. Her thighs area were so full in the suit, it made movement hard. Ariel tried to reach the stairs, but the air filled her suit too fast.**

**She felt the air swell up on the chest area on the suit. Sure enough, the already massive mounds of cleavage on the chest area expanded into the sexier and fuller sphere. Her chest became globe sized, testing the strength of her blue pajamas. Ariel wished so dearley that the pajamas would just rip off. The tight feeling was unbearable.**

**She squished her own chest, trying to get a sense of what was happening. She could almost feel the air expending her chest to giant proportions. Ariel felt the suit all over, everything just swelling up beneath her finger tips.**

**Her crotch area of the suit expended so larger, it made her look like a pear. It squished itself against the hardwood floor, Ariel's eyes wide with surprise. Her legs began to split farther apart and lifting her off her feet, the massive mound of air in-between of the suit them swelling faster. **

**Ariel felt so full, like she was about to pop. She couldn't comprehand how her suit was able to swell up so large. Her crotch and belly squished against the floor, causing her spherical suit to stretch taller. This was her torture.**

**Her legs in the suit were swelled into her own thighs, which were no longer even thighs or calfs, and her arms slowly became engulfed by her growing suit, leaving only her hands and feet extending from her spherical suit. Her back area had swelled out to match her immense belly area. She was a complete sphere balloon aside from the wriggling hands with the gloves and feet with socks, her gigantic chest, and her head, bright red hair contrasting beautifully with the bright red overstretched rubber lyrca suit.**

**Ariel looked back and forth across her suit. She felt the expending gasses continue their process, her belly area of the suit lunged outward from her sphere of the body suit. She teetered back and forth slowly on her bloated suit crotch, which felt painfully sensitive from its overstretched size.**

**She wiggled her hands and feet and screamed for help for Spidey, but her suit on her body was so large, her head had halfway sunk into her suit, covering her mouth. Her bright blue sea colored eyes were filled with worry. The smell of the balloon rubber filled the room. The scent was strong. This is what she had become. A big red balloon.**

**Her suit felt tighter. The silk pajamas were ripping and they ripped off completely. The air inside of her was determined to see how big she could fill up with her suit. Her chest was enormous rubbery mound atop her globe suit body. Her cleavage filled faster and faster.**

**The air inside Ariel's suit was so great, she felt lighter. Very slowly, her feet were no longer touching the ground, and she began floating into the air Ariel let out a muffled scream as her spherical suit floated into the air, she was a huge ball floating a few feet off the ground. She fluttered her hands and feet in an attempt to get back on the ground, but it was a lost effort. She flew higher and higher into the air. Then, she felt her butt area of the suit touch the ceiling.**

**"Oof...!" she moaned.**

**She bounced off the ceiling and started to float downwards, but she immediately floated back up, hit the ceiling again, this time, it was her head that hit the ceiling. Her vision was blocked by her own massive balloon suit, and stayed there. She was no longer teetered on her crotch area but teetered back and forth slowly on her head, the air inside her pleading to be free. Her suit felt tight and tough. She felt like she was going to explode!**

**"Somebody...pwease...hewp me..." Ariel mumbled. Her swelled suit muffled her speech.**

**...**

**Several hours passed, and Ariel still remained in the air, up against the ceiling. She had stopped inflating a long time ago.**

**Spidey was still asleep. With no one around, Ariel was stuck. She whimepered to herself, unable to do anything. The helium inside her suit kept her afloated and unable to get down.**

**Then she heard through the suit the alarm clock goes off in the basement and the alarm shut off and came up was Spidey from the stairs and flipped on the lights.**

**"Ariel?" Spidey yelled.**

**Ariel got excited. Spidey was up! He could save her!**

**"Hhhmmmm hhhppp hhhhhrrrr!" Ariel groaned. Her speech was muffled by her suit, and the sound couldn't get past her own sphere balloon suit. Since the ceiling was so high, Spidey didn't see Ariel, even at her massive state.**

**"She must be around here..." Spidey said. "What the...?"**

**Spidey notices the tattered blue silk pajamas ripped off from Ariel and Ariel saw through the slightly translucent. Spidey saw that somebody has did something to Ariel and Ariel try to move but only thing she can bounced or rolled and the suit made some groaning and squeaking loud enough.**

**If all hope seemed lost, Spidey heard it and look up at the ceiling and saw Ariel was a massive balloon in her suit.**

**"Ariel!" Spidey shouted and Ariel heard his voice and Spidey runs back down stairs and grabbed his bullwhip and Ariel saw through the suit and Spidey unraveled his whip and flicked it upwards the whip cracked and quickly wrapped tightly around her foot and he yanked her down to the ground and he started climbing on top of Ariel. He came closer and closer to her head. He pushed down the inflated body around Ariel's head so she could see his face, and he can see her back.**

**Yup, it was Spidey.**

**"Spidey!" Ariel muffled between of some the inflated suit.**

**"Ariel!" Spidey said. "What happened to you last night!?"**

**"It's Eric!" Ariel whimpered. "He try to asked me in marriage last night but I say no and then he inflated me to a giant balloon!"**

**"It seems your body is still all right and besides this suit of yours is pretty stretchy and tough though like bullet tough. Hold on!" Spidey forgot something and crawled towards the cord and set it in "Deflate" mode and pull it.**

**Luckily, the cord was still functional and Ariel returned to normal in a few seconds. "Hm. Even with all the stretching you had, you still look like normal!" said Spidey. "Yeah, I thought that I was going to be all baggy from now on."**

**After Spidey lifted her up to her feet and Ariel hugs him tightly rescuing her from that torture Eric has done on him.**

**"Spidey what are we if they do that again to me?" Ariel asked as Spidey thinks and smiles darkly as he gets the idea and looks at Ariel's suit.**

**"Ariel do you got anymore of those suits of yours?" Spidey asked and Ariel thinks and catches on Spidey's idea and nodded.**

**"Yeah I do Spidey about four of them in different colors." Ariel said and she went and get a briefcase a brown briefcase that is, she runs back up and Ariel heads for a table with Spidey following her to the table and they sit and Ariel opens the briefcase contianing four of the oversized lycra rubber suits, clearly intended to resemble a balloons. Kinda looks like a hazmat suits one without the mask and two with masks, latex gloves and socks attached to sewed on and Spidey picked out two of them colors were black and blue and there was a another blue in there without a mask and a yellow one and two gas masks for the black and blue ones and a inflatable air tanks both were lime green.**

**"Nice one Spidey picking these suits these are remote controlled one by this remote." Ariel tells him and brings out a small remote looks like a TV remote small to put in a pocket.**

**"Great Ariel and we need to mail these to them and tell them to meet at a cafe outside of a fast food place like I don't know Sonic for example." Spidey said and she nodded and they smiled together because if they do this do to Ariel again they will be punished.**

**About a few hours later Spidey had some cardboard boxes and labeled the suits relaxtion suits and shipped them to Eric and Vanessa's addresses by mail and give them a note to meet at Sonic's.**

**When Eric got his box he walked to his table in his house and opened it. It was a blue rubber suit with a black gas mask and air tank and Eric saw it and it read 'Relaxtion suit from Vanessa' and he puts it on him and the mask he looks like a hazmat man in blue and the note told him to go at Sonic's and he went there with the black box to asked Vanessa in marriage.**

**When Vanessa got her box from the mail man and she walked to her table in her house and opened it. It was a black rubber oversized suit with a black gas mask and air tank on the back of it and read 'Relaxtion suit from Eric' and she puts it on her and the mask she looks like a hazmat girl in black danger black that is, and the note told her to go at Sonic's and she went there.**

**As the plan comes together, Spidey have the remote in his back blue jeans pocket and Ariel in her suit and red clothes, gloves and sneakers as Spidey in black clothes and they were at Sonic's having some cheesy tatar tots and bungers and Ariel notices Eric as he drives in a rich car and Vanessa in a silver Lamborghini car and they were in the suits and as they walked to each other and asked they how got the same note and Eric asked her in marriage and Vanessa smile under her mask and they got some chili dogs and Spidey and Ariel saw eating some chili dogs.**

**"All right Spidey as soon as they get done with their food and go for a walk about 10 yards set the remote for 10 second countdown and they rapidly inflate like balloons and that helium in their suits will keep them in the air about 20 years not even anything or anyone trys to deflated them their suits are unbreakable and unpopped." Ariel whispers him in his ear and nodded and puts his hand in the pocket and sets the remote for the count down for 10 seconds and massive inflated before they even get away from about 10 yards and puts up the remote and they watched the show.**

**After they got done with their chili dogs and put back their masks on and the tanks were inflated because the note secretly included they needed to be inflated and they went for a walk away from their cars but before they even got out within 10 yards.**

**Suddenly, Vanessa felt some pressure on her belly area on her suit. "Oooooooooh..." she said. "I feel funny."**

**Eric does the same with his suit. "I'm have the same feeling too Vanessa."**

**"3...2...1..." Ariel and Spidey counted.**

**The suits started to creak slightly due to the extra pressure when suddenly two sounds big with a loud FFFSSST and a "BWOOOMPH!" was heard and the suits began to puff and swell like balloons, rapidly increasing in size and shape.**

**"EEEK!" Vanessa screamed as she and he swelled. "W-W-W-What's happening to us?! We're blowing up!"**

**Eric looked around himself, Vanessa whimpering as they blew up bigger and bigger. Their arms and legs began to puff and swell as they inflate, trying to keep their balance.**

**Spidey and Ariel quietly snickering, at the inflating couple.**

**Eric, Vanessa's arms and legs began to form and sink into their puffing suits, making it a bit harder for them to balance. They felt their rubber clad groin area pressing against the floor, lifting their feet up. Their arms and legs soon vanished as they swelled. Vanessa whimpered as soon, they finally stopped inflating and slighty rocked on their groins, now a giant, 35 feet tall balloons couple.**

**People were seeing the two giant balloons couple in blue and black suits and new cast people arrived and camera crews and picture-snapping photographers and suddenly the suits with Eric and Vanessa lifted off the ground floating and guided it by the winds they floated away from them into the sky with them screaming loudly from the skys and helicopters were following them.**

**Spidey and Ariel head home and when they shut the door Ariel laughs and she jumps at Spidey into his arms and kissed him.**

**"That was a success Spidey thank you for being the best boyfriend for me thank you." Ariel said happliy and she hugs him tightly on his neck.**

**"Hey Ariel you want try that thing?" Spidey asked her and Ariel nodded and gets off the clothes and still in her suit.**

**"Get ready Spidey." Ariel said with a smile and Spidey puts down Ariel and steps away from her and he super torando spin and got into his black swim trunks with red spiders on them and Spidey and Ariel got to the pool which was about 140 feet deep and 10,000 wide in diameter on the whole land and Ariel dives into the water swims down to the bottom and Spidey puts down the towls down on the chairs and Spidey got on some goggles for his nose and ears and eyes and dives in the water following her and as soon as he reaches the bottom he doesn't see Ariel anywhere.**

**"Ariel?" Spidey said calling out to her not knowing that Ariel was sneaking behind him and she has a crazy smile on her face and pokes him on the shoulder and Spidey notices Ariel right behind him and turns around to only get grabbed and she places him in her suit with her in it and Spidey was caught in her suit.**

**Spidey try to get out and Ariel pulled on the cord and the suit starts to inflates quickly like Eric did to her last night and the effect was instantanous. Her suit shot upwards like a rocket, her suit leading the charge and dragging them along with it. Bubbles rushed past them as they watched the cement floor get farther and farther away from them. Soon the cement floor had vanished from sight, and she was shooting through the empty blue space of the ocean. They could see the shimmering light reflected off the pool's surface getting closer and closer and closer they got...**

**In a gigantic explosion of water and spray, they burst out from under the surface, the speed of her ascent actually sending her flying through the air for a few seconds. She and he felt a bizarre sense of weightlessness, and then fell back into the water with a loud splash. They could feel was floating on the water's surface. Seconds passed and they look to their left and right, they could see the waves of the ocean and the cloudy sky above them. And right in front of him, nearly taking up all of her line of sight, was him and her suit. Which wobbled slightly as they were buffeted around by the waves against the pool.**

**Spidey took in the suit on the pool and smiled. "Well it's offical Ariel your suit can float in the water." She nodded and Spidey felt his hands brushed her breasts and Ariel's eyes widen in pleasure and she was completely naked in her suit with him in his trunks.**

**"Spidey?" Ariel asked.**

**"Yes Ariel? What it is?" Spidey asked her.**

**"Can you make love to me in my suit on this pool with me?" Ariel asked and blushing madly.**

**Spidey's eyes widen and his smile got nasty as he pulled her in a kiss and Ariel got out her arms out of her sleeves and wrapped around him and got ahold of his trunks and got them off as they float on the water and they started to making out and making love in a bloated suit for hours and hours.**

**The next day Ariel felt warmly all over of her body in the suit and he got her pregnant if his heart and body got sexily activated and Ariel felt like she has a baby in her body.**

**Spidey woke up in Ariel's suit and Spidey slipped out of her suit and deflated her back to normal and carried her back into the cabin.**

**"Spidey I mean wow just wow." Ariel said quietly but happliy after Spidey give her the sex of a life time.**

**"Hey do want to set a date for the wedding or just wait a while?" Spidey asked her.**

**"I want to have the wedding right now! I can't wait any longer!" Ariel was filled with joy.**

**Normally, Spidey would said wait it out, but now if she's this happy he will grant her wish.**

**"All right Ariel if you want that, then your wish is my command." Spidey said with a smile.**

**Ariel gasped and happliy squeal. "How are we going to do that Spidey?" Ariel asked with happiness.**

**"One place can get you and me hitched is at Las Vegas' wedding place." Spidey said and Ariel got the idea how they can get there.**

**Ariel gets to the briefcase and opens the case and gets out the yellow rubber suit with a cord and without the mask, has gloves and socks.**

**"Spidey here catch." Ariel said and toss him the suit and Spidey caught it and puts it on him and he wearing the yellow suit like a lemon.**

**"Come on Spidey let's go." Ariel said as she puts on her heels and Spidey puts on his sneakers and he and she head outside and Spidey tested the wind direction to LV and they pulled cord the suits rapidly inflating like Vanessa did to Ariel and they floated heading for LV and about 9 hours later they reached LV and they floated down their suits still inflated as they walk in Ariel got stucked in the doorway and Spidey helps her by he walks back and slammed her through as Ariel landed on her torso and Spidey runs back and goes through the doorway got stuck like her but he has strength and burst through as Spidey held out his hand to her and Ariel held it and he pulled her up to her feet only to bounce on him and Spidey sticks like a football player to the ground.**

**"Ready Ariel to get married." Spidey asked and Ariel nodded and they held hands and a Elvis looked like with a book stood in front of them.**

**"Mr. Spidey, do you, take this woman as your wife?" he asked him.**

**"I do." Spidey say.**

**"Mrs. Ariel, do you, take this man to your husband?" he asked her.**

**"I do." Ariel said with a smile.**

**"I said to you husband and wife you may kiss the bride thank you very much." Elvis said.**

**They looked at each other and Ariel jumped on him and kissed him and he held her in his arms and they got out and they floated back to the cabin as husband and wife.**

**About 12 years later Spidey was 35 sporting a half shave beard and Ariel was 29 and their little girl who is about 12 years old name Melody who has black hair with the cap style of her mother tied in a pony tail and pink lips and gray-blue eyes, height about 4'5, slender body, small hands and feets, Mel for short has loving parents and she loves them much. Spidey work as a fireman for Tennessee Fire Department and Ariel helps Melody with school and they live happliy ever after.**

**The end. **


End file.
